Damn Fog!
by Chrisii
Summary: Basically the Fog Scene from Finnick s Point of View.


Damn Fog!

Finnick was sleeping, quite heavily as the first day had tired him out. However, he was up and aware in seconds as he heard Katniss yelled out. He saw her anguished face, her blistered hand, and the fog quickly creeping up on them in one second. He had to act quick. He picked up Mags on his back and ran, aware of Katniss and Peeta just behind him. He heard their yells of pain as the fog caught up with them, but he continued to run, his three tridents in his hands. At some point he and Mags had separated from Katniss and Peeta in order to escape the fog, but he knew that they were running out of time unless the game makers had some mercy. The fog was catching up with them, and he heard Mags tense as the fog touched her back. The jumpsuits didn`t do anything, they were ineffective against the bitter chemicals of the fog. He could feel his arms burn, sting and go numb as the fog enveloped him for a second before he managed to run faster and move about half a metre away from it.

His feet were getting tired as well when he heard Peeta fall, and Katniss yell to continue moving. He made his way to them just in time to see Peeta collapse again, this time not getting up. Without thinking, he put a shoulder under Peeta`s arms and pulled him with him, surprising Katniss for a second as they continued to move. They went on for a couple of metres, but Finnick realized that he would have to carry him, as Peeta was barely moving his feet now. He gave Mags to Katniss after she assured him that she would be able to carry the older woman, and put Peeta on his back. He leads their small group to the waters, hoping that they would be able to escape it there, however, hearing Katniss stumble behind him make him stop. He soon heard her run again. That happened two more times, and the third time he didn`t hear her running behind him again. He was by her side in a second.

"It`s no use, can you take them both?"

When she asks that, he thinks for a while. However, the decision was never his to do. His arm jerk by his side, and Finnick and he could feel his nerves as if they were on fire, even more with the strain of Peeta`s weight. Only one of his trident remains, and it`s in Peeta`s hand. Finnick just hopes the baker doesn`t drop it. He couldn`t possibly take Mags as well, beside his arms weren`t working. They jerked uselessly at his side. What happened next would take hours to finally register in his chemical infested brain. Mags slipped of Katniss` back, walked over to him, and taking hold of his shocked face, she landed a kiss on his dry lips and hobbled to the fog, leaving the living trio staring after her retreating back. The sound of the cannon broke Finnick out of his dream like state and he turned and started running as fast as he could with Peeta on top of him and chemicals poisoning him. There was only a few metres between them and the sand before Finnick collapsed, face first, on the rough ground, taking Peeta down with him as the blonde collapsed on Finnick`s back. After Katniss collapsed on him as well, Finnick let loose a somewhat muffled groan as his ribs protested the weight, which caused Katniss to slip off of him and onto the sand.

"It`s stopped." Katniss says.

Curious, Finnick turned his head to the fog, and sure enough, the fog was disappearing, as if it never was there in the first place. Peeta finally rolls of him and Finnick turns on his back, gasping, twitching, and occasionally jerking as the poison worked its way into his system. We stay still as Peeta gestures about some monkeys, but then crawl, a difficult feat, especially for him. When they reached the water, Finnick saw Katniss and Peeta bathe, all the while grimacing and wincing in pain. Curiously, he dipped in a hand, but quickly recoiled as pain shot up his arm and caused it to spasm again. Moaning, he pulled back a little, and stayed a somewhat safe distance from the water. He didn`t know how much time had passed as he switched from conscious to unconscious, but he was surely awake as he felt the first droplets hit his arm. His arm felt as if it was on fire at first, but he felt himself relax as relief followed shortly after the pain. Soon enough, he felt someone, probably Peeta, cut away his jump suit, or whatever was left of it anyway. As he felt more water fall on his hands, he laid still, his eyes shut tight, and moans escaping his throat every now and then, sounding way too loud even too his ears.

Finnick passed out again, but awareness slowly crept up on him as he felt all of his body on fire, which was dying little by little. At first he tried to move away, but a firm hand kept him in place, and he was somewhat glad, as after a while he could feel his body again. He certainly could feel Katniss' lap underneath his head, and he was glad that his cheeks were already red. He lifted his arm from under the water, and slowly tested the flexibility of his fingers, before he felt somewhat normal again. Of course, Peeta had to remind him of his own head.

"There's just your head left, Finnick. That's the worst part, but you'll feel much better after, if you can bear it," Peeta says. They help him sit up and grip their hands as Finnick purged his eyes, nose and mouth. His throat was still itching and too raw to allow him to speak properly. Pain exploded behind his eyes, and as he was sure he would black out, the pain melted away, only to be replaced by relief. The water was giving him energy, and Finnick felt like himself again as he floated, dived, turned on himself, and did all kind of gymnastics that he could do in the water. Just then, he dived, and explored the underwater of the sea, immediately noticing fish swimming around. They would make a great dinner, Finnick thought. He could feel his breath leaving, so after gargling some water, he popped up, right next to Katniss. She startled briefly, before glaring at him, even though relief was quite apparent in her features. She probably thought he had drowned.. Well, most people think that, so no shocker there.

"Don`t do that," She says.  
"What? Come Up or stay under?" I ask cheekily.  
"Either. Neither. Whatever. Just soak in the water and behave," Katniss says. "Or if you feel this good, let's go help Peeta."

I grin and reluctantly get out of the water, immediately feeling the loss of the energy as he stepped on the bank. However, he went to help Peeta with a grin on his face, showing the Capitol that they didn`t own him, or anyone else.

He would mourn Mags later, along with pray for Annie, and hope that he gets out of these games alive.

* * *

Hey Guys! Since this is my first Hunger Games fanfic, I decided to do something from the books, sort of =p  
Since the books are written in Katniss' point of view, I just thought I`d do one from Finnick`s POV.  
Disclaimer : I don`t own HG, Suzanne Collins does. Any dialogue you recognize are also hers.  
Anyway, not my best writing, I`m close to exams and a little stressed out, so spare me please =3  
BUT. Do tell me what you thought in review or PM`s, I respond to everyone =) !

-Chrisii


End file.
